Konoha Academy! For monsters wait, WHAT?
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: What happens when Ryuu finds out she's the only human at her school? It's not going to be an easy secret to keep, especially when the 'popular' guys at school start getting into her buisness, making her the number one target of all the fan girls. HIATUS
1. And so, my story begins

**Hello fellow fanfiction users! This is my first high school fanfic! It was originaly Konoha High Academy! But I didn't like how I started that out so I sat on my bed for several hours, thinking, and thern I read a fanfic where the school is for monsters and that got the idea engine going :D, and now my faithful sidekick Neji with the disclaimer!**

**Neji: Since when was I a sidekick?**

**Marshmellow: Since right now as I am currently typing! Now say the disclaimer please!**

**Neji: -sighs- Marshmellowtime, does not own Naruto or it's characters, she only owns her ocs.**

**Marshmellow: Hell yeah!**

**And now, we bring you this total marshmellowlyawesometastic story! And don't forget to RLER (Read, Laugh, Enjoy, and Review!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha High Academy! For Monsters- wait, WHAT?<strong>

**Brought to you by: Marshmellowtime productions**

**Chapter one: And so, my story begins**

* * *

><p>Hello there readers, if you are currently reading this then that means that I am not dead yet. Why would I be dead you ask? Well, you see, it seems that I have gotten myself ionto a very sticky predicament. One that will most likely change my life forever, for better or for worse, I have absolutley no clue. But out of everything going on right now, there is one question that keeps haunting me, nagging at my brain, eating at my very existence...<p>

Why did I have to open that e-mail?

* * *

><p>I yawned and looked at the glowing numbers on my screen lazily. It was well past 3 A.M but I had taken it upon myself to stay up a little longer to do a little more school searching. I had come up with several possible canidates but none really sparked an intrest in me. My creamy ginger hair that fell below my knees, was slightly piling up on the floor as I slouched in my chair. My sky blue eyes looked lazily at the screen as I got ready to click the <em>Shut off <em>button. But just a few seconds before I made the click a loud beep came from my laptop. I saw the little pop up for a e-mail, and I raised an eyebrow.

_'Who would send an e-mail this late? Or more like this early.' _I corrected myself and puffed out my cheeks a little, contemplating whether to ignore it or go ahead and open it.

_'It wouldn't kill me to just go ahead and open it...but then again I can always wait until morning...ugh, why am I wasting all this time thinking over an e-mail? Aw, screw this, i'm just going to open it.' _I moved my finger on the pad and the mouse hovered above the _Open _button. A feeling of apprehension filled me and I felt a chill pass through me. Something told, me that if I opened this e-mail, I would surely somehow come to regret it...eh, i'm probaly just imagining things. With a shrug I pressed the button and the e-mail opened with a click.

Little did I know, was that at that very second, I had probaly just made one of the _worst _choices in my lifetime.

* * *

><p>To: Miss Kyouki<p>

From: Konoha Academy

Dear Miss Kyouki,

We are happy to have the honor of delivering this wonderful message to you. Out of a very select few, you have been chosen to attend the elite Konoha Academy. Home to some of the most succesful and intellegent minds. If you choose to enter our academy, you will be free of chrage for entrance, dorm, school supplies, class/school trips, and club/activities fees. However, you are still required to pay for any items or food you may purchase on school or off school campus. Your dorm shall be the Suzume Dorm, with currently no roommate. The schedule will be a normal two hours of academics (math, reading, english, history, etc.) and six hours of free time, club activities, and private/selected lessons. School will begin August 5th.

If you do chose to enroll, please fill out this form connected to the link below before 4 A.M

Sincerly,

The staff and faculty at Konoha Acedmy.

* * *

><p>I glanced over at the small numbers on my laptop.<p>

3:49 A.M

"...what a weird time limit...eh, well at least I didn't wait till morning." I shrugged and scrolled down, taking in pictures of the school.

I felt myself growing impressed as I scrolled down, there were pictures of students studying in large, fancy looking classromms, beautiful gardens with sakura trees, a huge mansion that was most likely the main school building, several dorms, a huge cafateria with all kinds of different delicacies, it also showed a picture of a huge lounge area with students relaxing, and finally a picture of a dorm room and I felt my eyes widen a bit at the size.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go...mom and dad did say I could chose the school...and it wouldn't kill me to try out for a year, alright then, I guess i'm going to Konoha Academy." I grinned and clicked on the link below.

* * *

><p><strong>August 5, 2011 ****8:57**

"Hmm, not bad, but I could do without the skirt." I sighed as I looked at my reflection in the mirrior.

The uniform was a black and red plaid skirt- which I thought was a bit to short for my liking, with KH threaded in small letters at the bottom of the skirt on the side. A black dress/blouse like shirt with a outer long sleeve button up coat like jacket that was red with KH in black on the breast pocket. Complete with a black necktie and black shoes. I added on my white ribbons which were placed above my ear on either side of my head, and the excess ribbon length reached my shoulder blades. I glanced at the clock and smirked.

_'Konoha Academy, here I come.'_

* * *

><p>"Dang, this place is HUGE." I said in awe at the front gates looking at the school "You could probaly get lost here in no time..."<p>

"HEY THERE! GIRL WITH THE LONG HAIR!" I heard someone shout.

I turned around to see a blonde haired boy with lines on his face that reminded me of whiskers.

"..uh, Hi?" I said uncertainly and the blonde haired boy grinned.

"Are you new here? Where'd you come from? What type are you? And why's your hair so long-"

"NARUTO! STOP HARRASING THE NEW STUDENT!" a voice shouted, I glanced over to see a gril with bubblegum pink hair and green eyes smack Naruto on the head.

"Ow! Sakura that hurt!" Naruto whined rubbing his head and Sakura gave a huff.

"Well you deserved it! You don;t just go up to random people and attack them with questions!" she growled.

"Jeez! I was just curious!" he whined and then looked back to me.

"So who are you-"

"Can you two not make such a racket in the morning?" a bored voice cut Naruto off and I looked up to see a tall guy with black hair with a bit of a blueish tint that spiked up in the back, giving him a duck's butt kind of look. I guess he was what my old friend Ame would describe- a smex onyx eyes looked at the other two boredly before looking at me.

"Who are you?"

"That's what I was asking her until you interuppted me!" Naruto shouted, receiving another smack to the head by Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura said happily.

"Hn."

"So who are you?" Naruto asked looking back at me.

"Ryuu Kyouki, nice to meet you." I smiled and stuck out my hand.

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI!" he shouted also grinning and shook my hand wildly.

"I'm Sakura." the pink one smiled as well.

"Sasuke Uchiha." the duck-butt said emotionlessly.

"Pleasure to meet you all." I grinned.

"Hmm, I wonder if the weather will get better." Sakura said looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Better? The weather's fine." I raised an eyebrow and sakura chuckled.

"Right." she snorted rolling her eyes.

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the start of classes. We all started walking but before I took another step, a cold chill filled me, causing me to shiver. Something told me, that if I took that last step into the academy, I might just regret it.

"Hey Ryuu! Are you coming or what?" Naruto yelled stopping and looking back.

"Yeah, i'm coming." I looked up to the clear blue sky, took a breath, and walked forward confidently.

And so, my story begins.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me people! Review please ^-^<strong>


	2. Class is in session

**YAYS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I'm sooooo happy! I'm really glad that you guys like my story so far! ^-^ I hope you'll all continue to like this story :D**

**I do not own Naruto, only my super awesome ocs.**

**RLER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha High Academy! For Monsters- wait, WHAT?<strong>

**Chapter two: Class is in session**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Ryuu Kyouki

**Gender: **Female

**Grade: **10th

**Homeroom: **Kakashi Hatake

**Period 1: **English/ Reading/ History

**Period 2: **Math/ Science

**Period 3: **P.E

**Period 4: **Remedies/ Herbs

**Period 5: **Home Ec.

**Period 6: **Your choice (Clubs)

* * *

><p>I stood infront of the classroom and shifted a bit. Everyone was staring at me with curious eyes and I could detect a few whispers going around.<p>

'Is she the new student?'

'Eh? We never get new students often!'

'She's pretty cute...'

'She better stay away from my Sasuke!'

'Maybe be she can join our fanclub!'

My eye twitched a bit, did they really not get new students this often? The teacher for this classroom stood up and stood next to me.

"Alright, everyone, welcome back for another year here at Konoha Academy. You all know who I am but since we have a new student-" he was cut off as a flurry of questions came at me.

"What's your name?"

"What school did you go to?"

"What type are you?"

"How old are you?"

"What yokai are you?"

"Are you even a yokai?"

"Do you-"

"Enough!" the teacher shouted and the students went silent "Now, I am Kakashi Hatake, I will be your snesei for this year, now, why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself." he nodded at me.

"R-Ryuu Kyouki, nice to meet you all." I nodded at the class but inside I felt confusion hit me like a wave _'Did someone say yokai? Like, the demons and monsters?'_

And then Kakashi pointed to Naruto "Why don't you introduce yourself first, and then we'll go in a line."

"Alright! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And i'm a Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

I froze _'Wait, did he say...'_

"I'm Sakura Haruno! Yuki-onna!" Sakura said cheerfully and then I started to pale a bit.

"My name's Ino Yamanaka! Mujina!" said a peppy looking blonde haired girl.

_'Shit.' _I thought _'Please tell me i'm dreaming or something, oh Kami please tell me i'm dreaming!' _I silently begged.

...

...

Everyone turned to look at a guy who's hair was in the shape of a pineapple sleeping peacefully ontop of his desk.

"Shikamaru wake up!" Kakashi yelled.

"..."

Kakashi sighed and grabbed a piece of chalk and chucked it at his head. The guy stirred a bit and then looked up lazily.

"Huh?"

"Introduce yourself!" Ino hissed.

"Oh, how troublesome...Shikamaru Nara, Fukuko." he yawned and then put his head back on the desk.

"Shino Auburame, Tsuchigumo." said a brown haired guy with shades.

"Kiba Inuzuka! Inugami!" said another brown haired guy with red upside down triangles on his cheeks.

"Sasuke Uchiha...Karasu-Tengu.."

"H-h-hinata H-hyuuga! Kesaran-pasaran!"

"Chouji Akimichi! Daidarabotchi!"

"I'm Tenten! Aosaginohi!"

"I am Rock Lee! Dozaeman!"

"Hmm? Where are Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari?" Kakashi asked doing a double take of the classroom.

"Um, Gaara is probaly ditching...i'm not sure about Temari and Kankuro, and I think Neji's running late." Sakura answered.

"Alright then, Ryuu, why don't you take a seat next to Sasuke."

I shrugged and walked over to where he was, some girls sent me icy glares and Sasuke sent me an annoyed one, but once I took a seat a flurry of thoughts started to run through me and I felt like screaming my head off.

_'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!' _I screamed silently _'I'm in a school for _freakin _monsters! Crap! They didn't say anything in the e-mail! What the hell! You'd think that would be some very important information! Fudge! What the hell am I going to do now? Aw crap!' _I slammed my head on the desk and a few of the students looked at me weirdly before looking back up to the front of the class.

_'Okay Ryuu you need to calm down and think things through, panicing won't solve anything. Okay, for one thing, i'm _human _and in a school for _monsters _and _demons, _but for another thing, there's the chance that they're not evil or anything, I mean most of them seemed really nice...okay, but for sure, I can't let any of them find out that i'm human.' _I decided and nodded my head _'All I have to do is get through the school year, and hide my secret. That should be easy enough right?'_

I took a deep breath and tried to make myself seem more relaxed so I wouldn't draw attention, but I felt someone's gaze on me and I turned to see Sasuke staring at me very intently.

"What?" I asked carefully and he just narrowed his eyes and I froze.

_'Oh god please tell me he hasn't figured out...' _I silently pleaded.

His eyes stayed locked on mine for a bit more and then they slowly trailed down to my neck, I shivered as a weird look came into his eyes but then as soon as it was there it went away and then he looked back to the front of the room with a 'Hn.' I breathed a silent sigh of relief and then turned back to the front as well. Kakashi was reading out loud and writing things down on the chalkboard and out of the corner of my eye I kept seeing Sasuke cast glances my way before turning away and then doing the same thing again.

_'What the hell is his problem?' _I thought to myself and then shook my head and returned my attention back to the board.

First period ended pretty quick and I was grateful for that. I packed up my things and started walking to second when Naruto joined me.

"Hey there Ryuu! What's your next class?" he asked cheerfully and I couldn't help but smile.

"I've got Math/ Science next with...Orochimaru." I said reading off the paper and naruto's grin widened.

"Me too! Hey can I see your paper for a sec?"

I shrugged and handed him the paper and he scanned it quickly. His grin- if possible- widened even more as he exclaimed "We've got the same schedule!"

"That's cool." I commented with a smile. Even if he was a monster as well, it was nice to have someone I knew in my classes.

We walked a bit in silence and then I asked as casually as I could "So is everyone here a monster?"

"Huh? Of course! This school was built espeasically for us!" he grinned at me with a bit of curiousity in his eyes "Why'd you ask?"

"Eh, i'm not really used to these kinds of schools." I shrugged and he nodded.

"Yeah, we don't get new students often." he sighed and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"Hunters." he stated bitterly.

"Hunters?" I asked confused.

"You don't know who they are?" he asked shocked.

I shook my head and then he took a deep breath "Hunters are humans who are out to kill people like us. They're really good at it to, which is why it's dangerous for us to live with humans so easily you know? So when were kids our parents usually ship us off to schools where we can learn to live with the humans normally. The schools are really well protected and hidden so it's safe for us until we're old enough to live peacefully."

I felt myself growing more curious about these 'hunters' so I continued to ask "Do you guys get to see your parents?" I asked carefully and he nodded.

"Yeah, the school gives us permission on vacations or break days, but most chose to stay at the schools, mostly because it's safer." he explained.

"Who are these hunters exactly?" I questioned and he seemed to ponder this a bit before answering.

"Bad people."

"How are they bad peoople?"

"They kill us!" he stopped and looked at me shocked.

"Well, in the humans defense, don't mo- we hurt them? Like eat them, kill them, and drink their blood?"

"WHAT? Of course not!" he exclaimed shocked "I would _never _think of hurting a human! Let alone _eat _one of them! I was raised better than that."

"What do you mean?"

"People think we monsters are bad are simple stereo-types." he huffed indignatly "_We_ don't eat humans, we eat normal stuff like they do, eating a human is just...ugh." he shuddered "And why would we kill them? I mean they didn't do anything to me. Drinking their blood? Well, we don't attack them for blood that's for sure, we _can _drink blood but, who would want to? Even if we did, we'd only drink the donated blood."

"So hunters are bad?" I said looking up at him and he nodded fiercly.

"Very. They kill any of us they can get their hands on, some they capture and torture and we didn't even do anything to them!" he yelled angrily "I mean, what did we do to them? They just follow kill, kill, kill, and kill. I mean, there are others of us who have bad intentions and kill humans, but we would never even consider stuff like that! Hunters just label us all under the same thing 'Evil' it's so frustrating sometimes, especially when those of us who are innocent are killed." Naruto said bitterly and I was shocked that this guy could be anything but cheerful, infact, instead of an idiot, he actually seemed really...dare I say it?

Wise.

And in a way, I was starting to understand his logic, not all monsters were bad, they were misunderstood. I mean, I could never picture Naruto to be a cold blooded killer, maybe that Sasuke guy...but definetly not Naruto. It just wasn't right.

"Maybe one day they'll think differently." I said softly and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure if they realized that not all mo- of _us _are bad, maybe they'll think differently." I shrugged.

"I like you." he grinned and then slung an arm over my shoulder and brought me closer to him.

I smiled a bit and then we stopped infront of the classroom. I opened the door and saw most of the other kids from Kakashi's in here, along with a few others. Me and Naruto took a seat next to the window and then the teacher walked in.

I have one word and one word alone to describe him.

Pedophile.

Big time.

Everything about this guy just screamed child rapist at me. And you know what else? The guy had a freakin snake wrapped around his shoulders. I mean, I _liked _animals, a lot. I was inlove with them. I just didn't like the guy.

"Hey, does this guy just scream child rapist or what?" I whispered over to Naruto and he snorted.

"Did you just notice?" he chuckled and I grinned.

I felt eyes on us and I turned my head around to see Sasuke glaring at Naruto. He caught me looking and looked away and I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Hello...class..." Orchimaru practicaly hissed "It's...wonderful to see you all...how about we start today with a simple mixture, add the C vile into the breaker and then put half of the B vile into it, then add the F vile."

I shivered at his voice and Naruto patted me on back comfortingly but he had a grin on his face and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, i'll do the pouring, you tell me when to stop." I told Naruto and he nodded.

I picked up the C vile and started pouring, Naruto said to stop and I did then the breaker started to fizz and turn blue.

"That's...good right?" I asked looking at him and he shrugged.

I did the same and then started pouring in the B vile and then it turned pink and I scowled.

"Is pink not your favorite color?" he grinned and my scowl deepened.

"It's like the worse color ever- no offense Sakura!" I shouted over to the pinkette who mearly shrugged.

Finally I added in the F vile and then the mixture turned white and started making a weird humming sound. Me and Naruto stared at it weirdly and then all the other students stopped what they were doing as well to listen to the noise.

"Should it be doing that?" I asked cautiously.

"No..did you add all of the mixtures right?" Orchimaru asked and me and Naruto both nodded.

"It kind of sounds like a hummingbird." Sakura commented and some of the student smumbled their agreement.

Suddenly, it sarted sparking and then it made a huge popping noise before exploding. Naruto pulled me under the deska s the breaker broke and pieces of glass fell all over. The other students ducked under their desk as well and then when the smoke cleared up, everyone looked over their desk carefully.

"I swear to God it wasn't our fault." I stated and Naruto nodded.

"No swearing in my class." Orochimaru glared and I gave a huff "But I know it was not you, thiis is to advance a mixture for a bunch of sophmores...someone must have snuck into my cabinets thinking this would be funny."

"Did it _have_ to be ours?" I sighed and a few of the kids snorted.

"Well, we're lucky that's all it did." Orochimaru said simply and then regarded me and Naruto "Both of you head on over to the nurse's there are bits of glass on you and I don't want to be sued...Sasuke," his eyes seemed to gleam when he said his name- thus confirming my suspicions of him being a child molester/rapist "Why don't you accompany them?"

Sasuke 'hned' and stood up, walking with me and Naruto along the hallway. We walked in silence for a while until naruto started up a conversation.

"So what do you think was up with the mixtures?" he asked looking at me and I shrugged.

"Who knows? It was probaly like Pedo-sensei said, some kid probaly screwed with it or something. Kids used to do that at my old school." and I heard Naruto snort.

"Pedo-sensei?"

"That guy is obviously a pedophile." I shrugged and Naruto started laughing.

"Hn."

"Is that even a word?" I raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who mearly smirked.

"He's probaly to dumb to say a real word." Naruto snorted and I gave a small laugh.

"Says you idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot!" Naruto shouted indignatly.

"You."

"Why you-"

I couldm't help but grin at there small fighting. Even if they were monsters, they sure didn't act like ones.

"Hey you guys-"

"Well, what do we have here?" said a silky smooth voice.

I noticed that Naruto and Sasuke tensed and I turned around to see who it was. There was a guy with raven black hair, and beared a very similar resemblence to Sasuke, and then...a blue? Yes, blue skinned guy that reminded me a lot of a shark. They regarded us cooly and then the Sasuke-look-alike's eyes locked with mine and I shivered under the gaze.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke said bitterly and I looked at him surprised.

"Can't I see my little brother every now and then?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at him and I felt something click.

"You're brothers?" I asked shocked and then all eyes turned to me again.

"Yes we are, now who are you?" Itachi looked at me again and I stood firm meeting his gaze.

"R-"

"None of your buisness, don't you have classes to be at?" Sasuke growled moving to stand infront of me and Naruto did the same.

"I could say the same about you, what are you doing out of classes little brother?" Itachi asked slowly and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"We _were _headed to the nurse." he said, his voice clearly irratated.

"Is that anyway to treat your brother?" Itachi smirked and then looked at me again "Now who's your new friend?"

"None of your buisn-"

"I can speak for myself you know." I glared at Sasuke and he looked taken back and I heard the blue guy chuckle.

"We've got ourselves an interesting one right Itachi?" he grinned and nudged Itachi who mearly 'Hned'.

"Great another one." I sighed.

"Tell me about it." Naruto also sighed "You haven't even met-"

"Hey, are you kids going to answer our question or what?" the blue guy asked with a bit of annoyance on his face.

"No." we all answered at the same time and he smirked.

"Naruto, let's go." Sasuke ordered and started walking away.

"Don't tell me what to do! Come on Ryuu-"

"Idiot!" Sasuke hissed at him and I saw Itachi smirk.

"Ryuu...what a lovely name..." he said seductively and I just snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Dragon is lovely? Please, come on you idiots." I pushed Naruto and Sasuke forward and they glared at me.

"We're not idiots!" they shouted at the same time and I smirked.

"Right..." I drawled and kept pushing them forward.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Kisame watched as the three sophmores vanished from their sight and then kismae turned towards Itachi.<p>

"The Ryuu chick, she smelled funny right?" he raised and eyebrow and Itachi 'Hn'ed.

Kisame rolled his eyes and then smirked "But she sure is interesting, throughtout the whole time she didn't blush, squeal, scream our name, or act like the others in any kind of way. Hm, must be a new student huh?"

"Hn." but Kisame noticed the glint in his eyes and his smirk widened.

"Is she going to be your new target?"

"We'll see." was all Itachi said but the corner of his mouth twitched a bit upwards.

"Your little brother seemed pretty attached to her." KLismae commented and Itachi's mouth curved more into a smirk.

"Which is what makes this all the more interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahahahahahah! I'm so evil to Ryuu -laughs evily- but anyway...thank you all so much for your reviews! They made me all sooooooooo happy! :D And I feel like randomly telling you guys that this is going to be a reverse harem. Yup! The good ol' a bunch of guys in love with one girl story! I just love writing stuff like that! -laughs again in the background but a little less evil- So now all I ask of you my fellow readers, is to REVIEW! REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A VERY TASTY MARSHMELLOW...AND COOKIES!<strong>

**Preview:**

_"Panda!" I screamed glomping the guy and Naruto and sasuke looked at me in shock. 'Panda' looked down at me in shock as well and I just grinned widely at his shocked face. "Who are you, and why are you hugging me?" he asked slowly and I just gave an out-of-nowhere squeal and hugged him tighter._

_"PERVERT!" I shouted slamming my fist into his face and sending him flying back to gosh knows where._


	3. Pandas, Foxes, and Cats

**Konoha Academy! For monsters- wait, WHAT?**

**Chapter 3: Pandas, Foxes, and Cats**

**RELR**

* * *

><p>I sat down on the nurse's bed, waiting for her to finish cleaning the rest of my cuts. The rest of the walk to the nurse had been very...awkward? With Sasukesilently brooding for gosh knows why, and Naruto trying to lighten up the mood, but to know avail. I gave a small sigh as the nurse finished up the cleaning with a small bandage with little bunnies on it.<p>

"Alright, i'll be back in a minute, with a slip for you guys to miss P.E, so try not to mess with anything." she smiled standing up.

"Thanks Shizune." Naruto grinned and she waved, walking out the door.

We sat in a pregnant silence for a few minutes before I fell back onto the bed with another sigh.

"What's up with all the sighing?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and I mearly shrugged.

"Eh, it's better than things being quiet."

"True that." Naruto nodded plopping down next to me.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw he had a look somewhere close to content on his face. I took a quick peek at Sasuke and saw he was giving Naruto a hard glare, but then he caught me looking and looked a way with a small 'huff'. I rolled my eyes at theses two and opened my mouth to say something but a voice cut me off.

"Is the nurse here?"

We all looked towards the doorway and I saw a blood red, red-head with the most awesomest aqua green eyes I had ever seen, and a red kanji for 'love' tatooed onto his forehead. I felt my eyes widened in a small realization as I looked at him and my mouth fell open. No words came out as I looked at him shocked.

"Hey, Gaara." Naruto greeted cheerfully waving a hand at the red=head who mearly nodded back.

"Gaara." Sasuke nodded and again Gaara returned the gesture.

"Panda..." I said quietly.

All eyes turned to me and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?" he asked confused.

"Panda." I said a little more louder sitting up.

"Panda?" Naruto questioned.

"Panda!" I screamed glomping the guy and Naruto and Sasuke looked at me in shock. 'Panda' looked down at me in shock as well and I just grinned widely at his shocked face.

"Who are you, and why are you hugging me?" he asked slowly and I just gave an out-of-nowhere squeal and hugged him tighter.

"R-ryuu, are you okay?" Naruto asked confused, he looked as if he couldn't decide weither to be laughing or just plain shocked.

"Of course I am!" I chirped happily and snuggled closer to 'Panda'.

"Then why are you hugging Gaara?" Sasuke questioned looking slightly (very) annoyed.

"Yes, I'd very much like to know that as well." 'Panda' said slowly, and detaching himself from me.

I pouted and sighed rolling my eyes "It should be perfectly obvious."

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"He's a panda." I stated simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it really was.

They just gave me blank looks and I sighed once again rolling my eyes.

"He _looks _like a panda." I explained gesturing over to 'Panda'.

"...I'm afraid I have no clue _how _you could confuse me for a giant furry black-and-white bear." Gaara stated simply and I looked at him shocked.

"How can you guys _not _see the resemblance?" I asked shocked and Sasuke face-palmed.

"Idiot," I heard him mutter.

"How _does _he resemble a panda?" Naruto asked curious.

"Well for one thing, the eyeliner around his eyes lookes similar to the black rings around a pandas' and he gives off this super cute and huggable aura under all of that...cold, angsty, i'll-rip-your-face-off vibes!" I said happily, Gaara looked utterly confused (a very cute face by the way), Sasuke had once again face-palmed, while Naruto had a pondering look on his face.

"You know...in a way she's kind of ri-"

"Don't you start as well dobe." Sasuke said hitting Naruto on the head.

"That doesn't explained why you hugged me." Gaara stated now slightly annoyed at the ginger haired girl.

"Because, you look like a panda, and i'm a sucker for animals." I grinned, once again glomping him.

"Get off of me." Gaara stated simply and I pouted but, reluctantly let go.

"...you're a sucker for animals?" Naruto questioned, a slight mischevious glint playing in his eyes.

"Yup! I _love _them!" I said happily and Naruto grinned.

"Then watch this!"

I watched curiously as Naruto closed his eyes and suddenly there was a flash of light. My eyes widened at the sight before me.

"Oh...my..gosh...oh my _GOSH!_" I squealed, completley out of character like and attacked the little animal sitting in the spot Naruto had previously been.

In his place was _the _most adorable little blonde fox, with nine tails, and the most cutest ocean blue eyes. I promptly squeezed the little animal to my chest and cooed at it, rubbing my cheek against it's head.

"Naruto, I swear to gosh, if you stay like this i'll love you forever." I said seriously looking at the little fox.

Naruto gave a little grin and shrugged his shoulders "It's not that big of a deal."

"Dude! You are die-hard adorable right now!" I grinned holding him closer to my chest.

Naruto snuggled closer and a large tick mark appeared on Sasuke's forehead, Gaara glared at the blonde fox as well. Naruto suddenly picking up the killer intent being sent towards him shuddered and clung tightly to Ryuu's chest.

"Awwwwww, your so cute like this~" she cooed and Naruto smirked, ignoring the increase of killing intent being sent his way.

"Bastard, you're enjoying this aren't you?" Sasuke glared and Naruto gave him a look of innocence.

"Whatever are you talking about Sasuke?" Naruto said innocently and Ryuu gave another squeal, holding him closer.

Sasuke and Gaara both scowled at the blonde and Ryuu looked up at them curiously.

"So can you guys change into animals to?" she asked cocking her head in the most adorable way, a few people in the room noted (Wow, I wonder who they are? *please note the very heavy sarcasim*)

"Majority of us can, how come you don't know all this stuff Ryuu?" Naruto asked curiously gazing up at the ginger, who promptly froze.

"Even five year olds already know the basics." Sasuke added and Ryuu gulped.

"Ahahah, I guess ah, no one really explained this stuff to me." she said nervously and rubbing the nack of her neck.

Naruto gave her a curious look while Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, Gaara gave the three a questioning gaze but mearly shrugged it off and stood up.

"Since the nurse isn't here I'll be going now." he stated in a monotone.

Sasuke mearly gave a curt nod, Naruto waved, while Ryuu grinned and said "See ya later Panda-chan!"

Gaara promptly flinched and cast an annoyed glance toward the ginger's direction, and she mearly gave a huge grin and he sighed, shaking his head and leaving. The two monsters and one human sat in a small silence for awhile before Ryuu promptly broke it.

"Soooo, who was that guy?" she asked looking from the fox version of Naruto, to a slightly annoyed looking Sasuke.

"Sabaku no Gaara, he's in a few of our classes, and he's a Tanuki." Naruto answered happily.

"Hmmm, I think he's cute." Ryuu smiled warmly and Sasuke scowled, feeling a strong wave of jealousy wash over him, while Naruto settled for a pout. Of course, Ryuu was blissfully unaware that she had just said something, indicating some kind of affection towards the Tanuki, when she mearly meant it as a simple, friendly complement.

Ah, blissful innocence.

Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh and glanced towards the clock. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up, alerting Ryuu and Naruto to turn their attention towards him.

"We should head to our next class now." he informed in a bored tone and Ryuu shrugged, standing up.

Sasuke noticed the still foxified Naruto in her arms and cast her an annoyed glare. Ryuu simply met the glare with her own and held the Kitsune closer to her chest, in a protective way.

"Oi Dobe, stop taking advantage of the sitation and turn back." Sasuke ordered.

Naruto and Ryuu both pouted, but begrudgingly, Naruto hopped from Ryuu's arms and their was a poof of smoke this time.

"Aw man, Ik forgot how sore you can get transforming." Naruto yawned stretching his arms.

But, there was one, itty bitty little problem that I noticed.

He was naked.

As in no clothes, at all.

I promtly blinked once, twice, and did, what any normal teenage girl would do, if their was a naked guy standing infront of them.

"PERVERT!" I shoutesd, slamming my fist into his face and sending him flyikng back to gosh knows where.

Luckily for me, the smoke had hidden any...parts, that were not needed to be seen. Beside me Sasuke sighed and pulled out an extra uniform from his bag- obviously used to his annoying friends habits.

I gave an angry huff and crossed my arms, glaring at the now fully clothed blonde. He gave me a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, while sasuke gave him an annoyed galre- he's been doing that an aweful lot today hasn't he?

"Eheh, sorry Ryuu, I kinda forgot that happens whenever we transform." he gave me a sheepish grin, and I felt my anger fade away.

This guy was seriously to cute for his own good.

I sighed and patted him on the head, which, I might add, was just a little, a _little _bit hard, considering my height.

"I forgive you Naruto, but only because you were so cute in that little fox form." I smiled and his grin widened as he enveloped me in a bone-crushing bear hug.

Sasuke once again scowled and a look of anger flashed through his usually uncaring onyx eyes as he pulled the hyper-active blonde off me, and began dragging him away. I fell in step behind him, all the while keeping a curious eye on him.

I was starting to have strong suspicions that this guy was secretly bipolar or something. Because one moment, he would be all i'm-emo-so-don't-bother-me, and then the next thong you know, he's all up in your buisness.

I gave a small frustrated huff and sighed, I was never a really patient person. Instead of waiting for the icecream truck, i'd run up to meet it. I mean, I probaly _could _be patient if I tried, but I didn't so, yeah... Sasuke seemed to finally notice my curious stare, and our eyes met for a brief second. I noticed that some kind of emotion flashed in his onyx orbs, and his eyes stayed locked on mine. I felt a red flag rise up in my head in warning and I broke our contact.

My brows furrowed slightly at the strange feeling that seemed to have bubbled up in my stomache, but with a shrug, it was gone. I gave me head a quick shake and returned my attention back to walking down this seemingly everlasting hallway that looked like it would never freakin stop.

"_How _long can one hallway be?" I asked aloud, voicing my thoughts and Naruto chuckled and I swear, the corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched upwards, into the making of a smile...or smirk... Though probaly the latter.

I rolled my eyes at the two but then stopped short at the sight infront of me. Sasuke, not expecting the sudden stop nearly crashed into me, the two monsters peeked over my shoulder to see why I had stopped.

A milky brown cat had stopped mid-walk as it caught sight of us. It had the most unusual pale lavender colored eyes, that reminded me of that Hinata chick. I blinked at the cat, and it did the same. Suddenly, Sasuke and Naruto caught on and they flinched at my little squeal as I launched myself at the cat.

The poor little kitty _did not _see my sudden attack coming, and of course, had no time to act on reflexes as I scooped it up and held it extremly close to my chest.

"Awwww, he's so cute~" I cooed raising the cat up to eye-level.

He did not seem to appreciate me calling him cute, and sent me a very cold kitty glare. Of course, me being me, I thought that this just made him even _more _adorable. I just grinned at the kitty and held him close to my chest once again, and he gave a deep meow of protest.

I felt a pressence over me and looked up to see Naruto leaning down to look at the cat at eye-level. I watched curiously as Naruto blinked once, and the cat did the same. A flicker of recognition crossed Naruto's face and his brows furrowed ever so slightly.

"...Neji is that you?"

The cat blinked it's cold pale lavender eyes at Naruto once and then Naruto grinned.

"It _is_ you! What are you doing transformed?" he asked grinning at the brown cat.

I blinked once and then slowly, I put together the pieces.

"Wait...you said transformed...does that mean this is another student?"

To answer my question there was a poof of smoke and a guy, with long brown hair and pale lavender eyes appeared.

And he was also naked.

I blinked once, and then finally, I did the only thing reasonable for a girl to, after finding out, all in one day, that she went to a school for monsters, a school with creepy teachers, and after seeikng two naked guys.

I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahahah, poor Ryuu (^-^') But you've got to give the girl some creds, she learned that she goes to a school for monsters and hasn't run oujt of the place screaming bloody murder!...yet. MWAHAHAHAHAH...ahahah, anyways, thank you all a tons to everone who reviewed! -hands out cookies and marshmellows- Sorry that the chapter isn't the longest but i'll try and make them longer as the chapters grow by. And sorry for not updating for...foreverish, i've been such a lazyass these past weeks, and I haven't been able to just sit down and type. Ugh. But hopefully i've knocked some sense into myself and i'll do my best to update more often! So all I ask is that you review! Oh, and if any of you guys are interested, there's this author Scarheart of Darkclan, and their hosting this contest for warriors it's called '<em>And the world listened' <em>so feel free to check it out and join in!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-Out!**


	4. Explanations

**Konoha High Academy! For monsters- wait, WHAT?**

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Naruto, but it doesn't mean I can't try...<strong>

**RELR**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

_I blinked once, and then finally, I did the only thing reasonable for a girl to, after finding out, all in one day, that she went a school for monsters, a school with creepy teachers, and after seeing two naked guys._

_I fainted._

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes to the glaring white light above me. Quickly shutting them at the brightness, I waited a bit before squinting and looking around at my surroundings. Memories of what had happened so far today quickly entered my mind and I sat up, hastily looking around.<p>

"I see you're awake now." said a warm voice and I snapped my head around to see Shizune sitting on her...nurse...doctor...wheely...chair...stool..thing.

"How long was I out?" I asked, almost fearing the answer.

"Not to long actually, you have Home Ec. right? It should be about the middle of that class right now..." she trailed off looking at the clock.

"Oh, well, sorry for all the inconvience i've cost you." I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's alright, though, I feel as if I should keep a close eye out for you, a new student visiting the nurse's office twice in one day- and on their first day too! Probaly isn't to good of a sign." she laughed and I laughed with her.

'_You have no idea..' _I thought inwardly.

"So what happened to Naruto and Sasuke?" I asked curiously, noticing that the two monsters were nowhere insight.

"Oh, I shooed them off to class, they seem quite attached to you, you know." she commented shifting some papers on her desk.

I raised and eyebrow and opened my mouth, about to speak when a knock on the door sounded, cutting me off.

"Shizune? It's me." a woman's voice said and I watched as Shizune opened the door to reveal a blonde woman, with her hair tied into pigtails with rather_...large _body parts.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama, you wished to speak to Ryuu right?" Shizune smiled, and Tsunade nodded in response.

"If you'll just follow me Kyouki-san." she said curtly, turning around and exiting.

I blinked at Shizune in a cinfused fashion and she just smiled sheepishly before shrugging.

I walked behind Tsunade and decided since she didn't seem to be making conversation anytime soon to take a look around. I let my eyes trail along the walls, they were a simple white-cream color, with pictures painted by some of the students themselves hung along the walls. There were a few trophey cases, and with a surprised blink. A few pictures hanging of the students from their past years.

My eyes locked on one with the familiar face fo Naruto and Sasuke, with that pink haired girl- Sakura I believe, all smiling...well...Sasuke was scowling, but aside from that, they seemed quite happy. I spotted another one with a lady with pretty red hair, and a blonde man that beared a similar resemblance to Naruto, they seemed to be dancing with a banner printed in big blue letters said "Prom".

I felt something tug against my heart, and I felt an odd sensation settle over me. It was the feeling you got when all you wanted to do was hide as little kids laughed at the silly way your father tripped over a tricycle and fell in a pile of wet clay that we had been molding in.

Embarrassment?

Yup, embarrassment.

I blinked in realization, all these years, I- heck, a _lot _of people grew up this way. I believed monsters were fictional, as in no such things as vampires, dragons, things like that. Simple bed time stories to scare little kids into being good, or to give them the freedom to let their imaginations run wild with all those endless possibilities.

And here I was, never believing in those stories of large, blue monsters with huge fangs waiting to devour you as soon as you went to sleep.

Yet _somehow _I had ended up in a school for monsters- or supernatural.

Un-freakin-believable.

And with another sick tug, us humans brought up monsters to be, well... _monsters. _Yet one look at Naruto, the boy wouldn't even hurt a fly, or that shy girl Hinata! But then that thought led me to another direction, how long had these people been living alongside us? Going about completely unnoticed except to those Hunters Naruto had mentioned.

Was it fair that we lived with such a freedom, and they had to be sent to schools like this? Away from their parents for gosh knows how long, so that they could _be safe_?

My face suddenly slammed into cold hard wood and I stumbled back a step, falling onto my butt.

Ow...

I rubbed my face with a mutter of substitute curses and I looked up to see Tsunade looking down at me with something like annoyance or amusement on her eyes.

Yeah, laugh it up lady, laugh it up.

'You can take a seat there." she said, nodding towards a blue chair.

I sat down, and she sat behiknd her desk, interlockign her fingers together, and holding them under her chin as she looked at me cooly.

"Now you must be wondering why I would send you, a human, a letter of acceptance for a school made for monsters right?"

Blink.

Blink.

HAH?

I looked at her with wide eyes, my mouth agape and nonsense sputtering out.

"Wha-huh? What do you mean- how did you- why- _WHAT_?"

She held up a hand for silence and I snapped my mouth shut and looked at her in shock.

"Yes, I know that you're a human- and the _only _human at this school might I add."

Stare...

"Right, well for starters, yes, this school is indeed a school for monsters. No joke about that- and by the experiences you've already had, you know that to." she added with a bit of a chuckle and I glared.

"I don't think seeing naked men, and fainting twice in oneday are very funny experiences."

"Right, right, now, the reason you're at this school is to prove a point. The point needed to be proven is that humans can coexist peacefully alongside monsters, and vice-versa. We have a higher court of monsters- similar to having a president- that overlook the care for the younge rmonsters, and our laws. They have somehow reached a bit of an agreement with the Hunters' association, and if we can prove to them that humans can live peacefully with monsters, they'll pull back in what they do."

"So you're saying, that if I can live peacefully with these guys, those Hunter people won't kill monsters anymore?"

"In a more dumbified way, than yes."

"..but, doesn't the fact that the other students don't know i'm a human defeat the purpose?" I asked, ignoring her earlier comment.

"Not entirely, majority of the students here, as you can see, have amazing upbringings, and all monsters are raised to not hunt or hurt humans in those that do are deeply frowned upon in our society. We were the only school chosen for the luck of having a human student at our school."

"Wait, there are _other_ monster schools to?"

"Of course, the monster population makes up around a quarter or a bit more of the humans on this earth."

"Well, if this doesn't seem to much like a big deal, than why not tell the other students?"

"The teachers are already aware, but... there are always a few students who don't exactly 'meet the standards' of human safety..."

"...so you're saying that there are students here who wouldn't mind killing me."

"Yes."

I stared at here blankly and slammed my head against her desk.

"Then why, of all the teenage humans on earth, did you chose me?"

"Your parents."

"Hah?"

"Your parents are part of the Society of Hunters, and offered to allow you to enroll into this school."

"My parents are these Hunters you guys have been talking about?" I asked, unable to believe what I had just heard.

I looked to her for confirmation, and her expression was dead serious.

...

Hah!

I didn't faint this time!

"Wait so does that-"

"Now, I have some buisness to attend to, so you better get on back to class. Don't want to miss all of your classes on your first day now don't you?' she offered me a mischevious smile and I blinked, standing up and making my way towards P.E when I heard the loud blaring of the bell. Signaling the end of class.

A sudden weight tackled me from behind and I glanced over to see a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Hey Naruto." I grunted, tryiong to right myself from the boys heavy weight.

"Ryuu! Are you alright? You were gone for a while so I was worried! It's already the end of the school day! Clubs are starting!"

"WHAT? Shizune said I was only out for a little while!"

"I don't know?" he asked confused and I just looked on in shock.

Had our talk gone on that long, enough for me to miss two classes?

"Well...what do I do now?" I asked, looking at him and he grinned.

"Now we go sign ourselves up for some classes! Come on!" he shouted, fist pumping and grabbing my hand.

I gave a startled yelp, and watched as he sped off and colors blurred on by. My eyes widened at what seemed to be nonhuman speed, and before I knew, we stood infront of a sign up board.

"Hmm, seems like most of the other students already signed up, so at least it's not crowded!" he said cheerfully, before moving to the other end of the board to see what the school had to offer.

I let my eyes trail over the board as well, pushing the worries of my parents keeping secrets from me to the back of my head. I could think about all of that later.

"Gaara fanclub...Sasuke fanclub...Akatsuki fanclub- wait what the heck? Are these all fanclubs or something?" I raised an eyebrow and moved to the next board.

And empty sheet caught my eye and I looked down at the sheet, covered in interestingly drawn flowers, and various other plants. The word "Gardening Club" stood out in large green letters, drawn to resemble plants themselves.

I noticed no names at all signed, and with a shrug, I wrote my own name.

"Hey Ryuu! What'd you sign up for?" Naruto questioned looking over my shoulder.

...damn tall monster kids...

"Just the Gardening Club-"

"We haev a Gardening Club?" he shouted surprised and I blinked at him.

"Yes...I guess 'we' do."

"Alright then! I'll sign up to!" he said, shooting me an idiotic grin before swiftly writing his own name and I looked at him in surprise.

"Why are you signing up to?"

"Because we're friends aren't we? Plus, this is a new club! Well...i've never heard of it, and it's not like i'm going to let one of my friends join something alone! Believe it!"

I felt something warm spread through me, and I smiled at the blonde boy.

Friends...I liked the sound of that.

"Well i've got to get going Ryuu, i'll see you tomorrow okay?" he shouted over his shoulder, before taking off in an action I couldn't help but think reminded me of a fox.

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>I plopped down on my bed, my ginger hair looking a shade darker from the wetness of just being in the shower. It was dark out, stars were starting to shine and I flipped open my laptop. Looking at the screen, I let my hand hover over the keyboard before clicking on a new document, and beging to type.<p>

After awhile, I looked at the clock that read 10:42, and with asigh, shut my laptop down. Snuggling under the covers, my eyes started to drift closed.

But the thoughts of my parents lingered in my mind, as well as a small little feeling of pride that entered my mind.

My first day as the only human among a school filled with monsters and i'm alive.

You have to admit, that's something to be proud of.

* * *

><p><strong>August 5, 2011<strong>

**Dear me,**

_It seems that I have stumbled upon a predicament, and not your average predicament either. I've learned today that my parents are Hunters, who seem to be people out to destory monsters, and they **offered **me, to be the human to see if I can live peacefully among monsters without getting killed. I've met new people, made a friend, and possibly a few enemies. I still don't know to much about this school, or the students here, but I guess all I can do is hope for the best._

_Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ryuu's Guide to the StudentsMonsters at Konoha Academy**

**By: Ryuu Kyouki**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Naruto Uzumaki<strong>

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Kyuubi no Kitsune, a fox demon who is known to be highly valued, and treated as somewhat like royalty among the monster ranks, they're known for having nine tails.**

**Thoughts: a fun, hyper-active blonde boy, seems very nice, and like someone I wouldn't mind having as a friend...though tends to be just a _bit _annoying at times.**

**Notes: he can change into one of the most cutest foxes I have ever seen, seems to have a like-hate friendship with Sasuke...**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Sasuke Uchiha<strong>

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Karasu-Tengu, crow demons, were highly worshipped in ancient times- usually for dark magic, are considered Gods, or royalty among the monster ranks.**

**Thoughts: some kind of emo, angsty teenage boy, with a major attitude problem. A little rough around the edges, but maybe he's nice?...yeah, scratch that thought...**

**Notes: don't know much, seems to hate his brother, has a hate-like friendship with Naruto, has a fanclub...**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Sakura Haruno<strong>

**Gender: Female**

**Type: Yuki-Onna, snow demons, usually women who can cintroll the element of snow or ice, look human.**

**Thpughts: seems nice, not to much information on her.**

**Notes: seems to like Sasuke...**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Ino Yamanaka<strong>

**Gender: Female**

**Type: Mujina, a shapeshifter, often rumored to take the shape of faceless ghost, though with this girl...I highly doubt that.**

**Thoughts: seems preppy, typical cheerleader maybe? Not enough information.**

**Notes: N/A**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Shikamaru Nara<strong>

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Fukuko, a spirit or creature that brings luck.**

**Thoughts: seems to be a lazy kind of guy, not enough information.**

**Notes: likes to sleep a lot...**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Shino Auburame<strong>

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Tsuchigumo, a giant spider monster.**

**Thoughts: N/A**

**Notes: N/A**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Kiba Inuzuka<strong>

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Inugami, a dog demon.**

**Thoughts: seems nice, not enough information.**

**Notes: he has a giant white dog with him...**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Hinata Hyuuga<strong>

**Gender: Female**

**Type: Kesaran-pasaran, a white fluffy creature known to bring good luck.**

**Thoughts: a shy girl, seems nice.**

**Notes: she stutters a lot...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nmae: Chouji Akimichi<strong>

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Daidarabotchi, a giant, known in legends for making many landmarks in Japan.**

**Thoughts: N/A**

**Notes: he eats a lot...**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Tenten<strong>

**Gender: Female**

**Type: Aosaginohi, a heron demon that's known for shining very brightly at night.**

**Thpughts: N/A**

**Notes: the girl with buns like panda ears...**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Rock Lee<strong>

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Dozaeman, a demon who resembles a 'kappa' which is a legendary frog demon.**

**Thoughts: N/A**

**Notes: N/A**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Gaara<strong>

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Tanuki, a racoon-dog demon.**

**Thoughts: he almost seems like another Sasuke, though much nicer, and he looks just like a PANDA! XD**

**Notes: looks like a panda, glares a lot...**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Neji Hyuuga<strong>

**Gender: Male**

**Type: N/A**

**Thoughts: N/A**

**Notes: he can turn into an adorable kitty...**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Itachi Uchiha<strong>

**Gender: Male**

**Type: N/A**

**Thoughts: an EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, SUSPICIOUS, JERK, PLAYBOY, kind of guy, don't know that much else.**

**Notes: senior, older brother of Sasuke- and Sasuke hate shim a lot, has a shark looking friend...**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: NA**

**Gender: Male**

**Type: N/A**

**Thoughts: a large blue shark dude...friend of Itachi?**

**Notes: N/A**

* * *

><p><strong>Future people to be added...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview...<strong>

_I looked at the other boy and blinked confused._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's complicated."_

_..._

_I stared at the green thing currently moving across my desk._

_"Should that be happening?"_

_..._

_"Ryuu Kyouki! I hearby declare you the enemy of-"_

* * *

><p><strong>And finsihed! I'm so sorry for not updating in like...what, a month? I'll be updating more regularly ish, maybe every two or three weeks, because i have four other stories i'm working on, plus school, and this huge stack of books sittingon my nightstand XD I apologize if this chapter seemed a bit boring, it wasn't as good as I wantedit to be, but had to be done sicne I felt like I was dragging on the first day a bit. And I apologize if any information regarding what monster they are is worng, it's pain in the arse to find information about them, and I got it all from wikipedia (I do knto own!) so yeah...<strong>

**Anyway, hope you all liked the guide and the chapter, and all I ask is that you review!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	5. New Friends, New Enemies

**Konoha High Academy! For monsters- wait, WHAT?**

**Chapter 5: New friends, New enemies**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**I do not own Naruto**

**RLER**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

_But the thoughts of my parents lingered in my mind, as well as a small little feeling of pride entered my mind._

_My first day of school filled with monsters and I'm alive._

_You have to admit, that's something to be proud of._

* * *

><p>"Right, now do you all know what happens around winter?" Kakashi-sensei asked, tapping his chalk stick against the board.<p>

"Um, we eat a lot?" Naruto questioned and Kakashi sighed while a few of the class snickered.

"We go into hibernation." Sakura supplied and Kakashi nodded.

"Very good Sakura."

I stared.

And stared.

And stared.

For as you can see, I could not understand or possible hope to understand what the heck we were discussing in class.

And I'm sure you would all have the same problem if the school you went to taught things that _monsters _should know.

And now, I know that most monsters get _really _sleepy and hungry in winter.

I'll be sure to remember that whenever I need to tempt a monster in the winter with food and sleep.

Heavy sarcasm people, heavy sarcasm.

The bell rang and I bolted out of the room like a bat out of hell, making my way to my locker as fast as I could, and all the while dreaded what I knew was coming next.

"Hey! Ryuu-chan! Wait up!" Naruto called, and by instinct I slowed, and waited for the fox demon to catch up.

"Why were you running out so fast?" Naruto questioned and I blew a raspberry and then sighed, opening my mouth to speak when...

"Because she was trying to get away from you dobe."

"Shut up teme! She was probably trying to get away from _you _and your cloud of doom!"

"Kitsune-baka."

"Bird-baka!"

Ah, the familiar sounds of Naruto and Sasuke's bickering echoed in my ears and I sighed, only the second day of school, and I had picked up their pattern of their regular bickering.

Sad isn't it?

...

The two monsters and one human girl continued their merrily way down the school hallways. Unaware of the furious eyes glaring at their backs from the corner of the hallway they turned.

Well, the glare was more directed at Ryuu to be honest.

Zooming in closer on the figures glaring on our little main character, there were three figures.

The first, a tall, hazel haired girl with ocean blue eyes, the second, a short, pig-tailed haired girl with chocolate brown hair and red eyes, and finally, the third figure, and leader of this small band, a curly ebony haired girl with nice curves, and green eyes.

Their names from first to last, Yuki Hanamo, Momo Tsunawa, and Koro Jyuuna.

"How dare this new girl make herself so comfortable with our Sasuke-kun!" Yuki, the hazel one, glared.

"And not to mention Naru-kun as well!" Momo, the brown one, added.

"Hmph, fear not my fellow friends, we will soon enough show this girl her rightful place." Koro, the leader, smirked.

...

I stared at the green thing currently moving across my desk.

"Should that be happening?"

"Ryuu...what did you do?" Naruto asked, staring with wide eyes at the green... blob... moving across my desk.

"Nothing! I just did what the instructions said, and now there's this... thing moving across my desk!"

"Tch, such a worthless student, you can't even follow such simple grade school directions." Orochimaru hissed.

Shut up pedo-sensei!

"Clean it up." Orochimaru glared, and turned around to go look at the other students work.

I stared at the blob and made a move to throw it away when suddenly; it raised half of its body up and let out a hiss.

Holy shizz.

It _hissed_.

The whole class was now staring at my green blob with wide eyes, and I just gaped, and slowly scooted y chair back.

How the heck could it _hiss_? It didn't even look like it had a mouth!

The green blob jumped upwards, and disappeared into a vent in the ceiling. With a final hiss, it disappeared.

What.

The.

Heck.

Orochimaru had gone over to the phone and was now talking to the office about an escaped experiment, and according to the sound of the conversation, it seemed like something like this had happened before.

Lovely.

"Ryuu-chan, are you okay?" Ino asked, leaning over from her desk and looking at me with wide eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I think so." I managed, still shocked at what had just happened.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you like Sasuke-kun?" she asked, her eyes burning and intimidating, the eyes of a fan girl.

I blinked warily at her and raised an eyebrow.

"No, I do not in anyway, shape, form, or atom, like Sasuke-_kun_."

"Awesome! Then we can be the best of friends now that I know you're not a potential enemy to me and Sasuke-kun's future!" She grinned and I stared at her, slightly paling.

Fan girls people, they will go to lengths you never thought possible to be with the source of their affection.

"Oh! You know what?" Sakura added, suddenly popping into the conversation and making Ryuu shiver at the sudden chill that went with her.

Sakura smiled a sheepish smile. "Sorry, the temperature comes with being a yuki-onna. But as I was saying, you should join the cheerleading squad-"

"No."

"But I didn't even-"

"No." Ryuu said with a deadpan.

"Okay..." Sakura said blinking confusedly, as the bell rang and the students left to exit the class.

...

"Hi everyone! I'm Uiryu! But you'll all be calling me Uiryu-sensei!" A lady with short blonde hair greeted, smiling at the class.

"And the reason why I'm introducing myself is because we have a student here that didn't get a chance to meet me yesterday, Ryuu-chan, welcome to my class!" Uiryu greeted, with a sunny bright smile and Ryuu sweat dropped.

"Right, it's a pleasure to meet you to Uiryu-sensei."

"I hope we can really get to know each other." She smiled warmly, but Ryuu blinked, she could've sworn she heard something else in her voice when she said that.

"Now, please take your seat so we can begin."

Ryuu looked around the room, and then suddenly, her eyes turned into sparkly eyes and she had hearts and stars popping around her as she suddenly rushed to the end of the classroom.

What lay at the end of the classroom you ask? In the darkest, seemingly emo ish corner near the window?

Why, let's find out.

"PANDA-CHAN!" Ryuu shouted glomping the unsuspecting redhead, whom froze stiff and looked down with wide eyes at the ginger haired female clinging to him like a dearly missed stuffed animal.

"Who are you?"

"Wah! Panda-chan is so mean! How could you forget me already!" Ryuu cried with a pout and then she grinned a cheeky grin and held up her two hands in the peace sign.

"Ryuu Kyouki! I met you in the nurse's office! Now don't go forgetting me again okay?"

"..." Gaara stared at her with a blank stare and she sweat dropped.

"Man, you just ruined my super cool moment."

"It wasn't very cool to begin with." Kiba supplied from the front of the room and Ryuu threw her shoe at him.

"Shut up Inuzuka! I am _so _cool!"

"Actually, you're not that cool, just cool_er_ than Kiba." Shikamaru yawned, his voice muffled from being pressed against his arms in an attempt to take a nap.

"I feel insulted, yet flattered at the same time."

"That's the way it works."

"Now, class, please settle down and take your seats..." Uriyu sighed, turning to the bored to begin writing the class's assignment.

"Hmph! How dare she approach Gaara-kun so easily as well! That! That... I'll think of something!" Koro growled and Momo and Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! But...she _does _have some guts approaching Gaara-kun... considering his background."

"She's just to dumb to notice the vibes he gives off." Yuki snorted, but then got a dreamy look on her face.

"Those... Dark...and mysterious vibes..."

"And the chills that run down your spine when he looks at you with those beautiful eyes..." Momo added.

"Mmm, just like Sasuke-kun..."

"But so much more..._dangerous_..." Koro drooled...

The three girls sighed in unison and Uriyu raised an eyebrow at them as she tapped her foot.

"Koro-san, Yuki-san, Momo-san, do you know what kind of polant helps heal Kitsune bites?"

The three girls stared blankly at their teacher.

Uriyu face palmed and sighed.

This was going to be a _very _interesting year indeed.

"So Panda-chan, tell me about yourself." Ryuu stated looking at Gaara, whom looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye only out of curiosity, and maybe slight annoyance.

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"Because you're my Panda-chan!" Ryuu said with a roll of her eyes, as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole wide world.

"What does that mean?"

"You're my friend."

Gaara stiffened, an unfamiliar- no, as a feeling not felt for a long time somewhat crept very slowly into his heart.

He may have not realized it now, but this girl, had every so quietly, wormed her way into a very, very, _very_, small part in his heart.

"What if I don't want to be your friend?"

"Then it will forever be a one sided relationship!" Ryuu grinned cheekily, before turning her attention back to the board.

Unnoticed by Ryuu, Gaara's eyes lingered on the girl for a moment more before turning away and muttering something.

"What was that?"

"You shouldn't hang around someone like me."

...

I looked at the other boy and blinked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated."

"No, tell me." I persisted, and he looked at me, eyes suddenly cold.

"Just leave it be, and stay away from me."

Jeez...harsh much?

* * *

><p>After class had ended, I began to make my way towards where the gardening club flyer had said they would be.<p>

As I turned the final corner, a few steps away from the greenhouse, three girls suddenly appeared in my way.

"Ryuu Kyouki! I hereby declare you the enemy of the KHA Fang Girl club!" The one in the middle declared.

"Excuse me?"

Suddenly, the on the left leaped forward, doing a spinning jump, and making an odd pose.

"I am Yuki Hanamo! Valiant second-year member of the KHA Fan Girl club!"

The one on the right leapt forward, spinning with a twirl and appearing with a rose in her hand, moving it towards her face as if she were smelling it.

"Momo Tsunawa, first-year member rookie."

Finally, the middle one leapt forward and did a spin-twirl mix of the other two and landed in the front, pointing out her index finger straight at me.

"Koro Jyuuna! Loyal fourth-year member and the leader of this squad!"

They all moved together and made a final pose.

"And we are the fourth squad of the KHA Fan Girl club, the Niju Senbi!"

I stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"Hah?"

"Don't 'hah' us! We are now your sworn enemies! Prepare to feel the wrath of the Niju Senbi squad!"

"Um, you do realize Niju Senbi means 'double poop' right?"

They paused.

Those weird tumbleweed or sage bush things flew by.

"Dang it Momo! I told you to find us a cool name! A _cool _name! What kind of name is 'double poop'?"

"I don't know! I just heard it somewhere and thought it sounded it cool!"

"You idiot!"

I stared at the three girls conversing with each other, and slowly, slipped into the greenhouse.

Jeez, what a bunch of weirdoes.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview...<strong>

_Ryuu stared at the two people on shock._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We know your secret."_

_..._

"_Wacth out!" I cried, pushing her away as suddenly the world went black._

"_Someone call the nurse quick! It's everywhere!"_

_..._

"_What are you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOSH I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE, TWO MONTHS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!<strong>

**-Bows head and kneels down repeatedly-**

**Uh, I said I would try and update more and look at this! I haven't updating in two months! That's outrageous! I guess every week I kind of push back a little and be lazy...I'm sorry please forgive this dear authoress!**

**Oh, and I'll be updating that directory guide to the monsters- I mean students, here at Konoha High possibly randomly, or maybe just whenever Ryuu meets new people :P**

**Oh, and just to clarify, Ryuu does not have a crush on Gaara, (maybe in the future depending on you readers) but not now, she thinks f him as an object of affection, like a stuffed animal (I mean who wouldn't?).**

**Ah, Yuki, Momo, and Koro are my three little comic relievers...XD They may seem like one of those bish groups, but I assure you, they're not, or at least, not that bad, just think of them like Team Rocket from Pokémon (I do not own) annoying, but somehow kinda loveable and fun to laugh at.**

**Please review, and once again, sorry for the late update!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	6. Welcome to the Gardening Club!

**Konoha High Academy! For monsters- wait, WHAT?**

**Chapter 6: Welcome to the Gardening Club!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hooray! I didn't take that long this time~ :D**

**I do not own Naruto, alas.**

**RLER**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

_I stared at the three girls conversing with each other, and slowly, slipped into the greenhouse._

_Jeez, what a bunch of weirdoes._

* * *

><p>I looked down hesitantly at the doorknob that would lead me to the greenhouse.<p>

For some odd reason, I had the weirdest feeling that if I open this door, a new door to my life would be opened up to me, and something would happen that would change my life forever.

Let's see, I'm going to a school for supernatural beings, learned that my parents practically sold me off as a guinea pig, and am now apparently the enemy to the KHA Fan Girl club...

Though the last one, I'm not too worried about honestly...

With a snort, I rolled my eyes and twisted the knob and took the first step inside.

I mean, how worse can it get?

"Ah! I-I'm sorry! P-Please don't hurt me! T-This room is being o-occupied, b-but if y-you're h-here to t-take it, I-I can leave!" A white haired boy shouted, throwing up the pot he was previously holding and using his hands to cover his head as he stuttered furiously.

"H-Hey! Dude, chill out! I'm not here to hurt you!" I exclaimed in shock, waving my hands up in an 'I mean no harm' gesture and grinning sheepishly at the boy.

He blinked in surprise and then looked at me, confused. "Wait, you don't wasn't to bully me..? Or take the room?"

"What? Of course not! I'm here to join the Gardening Club!" I grinned happily and then frowned, scratching my head, "This _is _The Gardening Club right?"

He stood there for a moment, and I suddenly feared that he had broken down or something. When out of nowhere, he leaped at me and clung onto my leg, shedding tears of what I assumed was joy.

"Oh, thank you so much! I've never gotten any members before! And I was afraid the Akatsuki were here to take over this clubroom too! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"H-hey! Calm down!" I said shocked, waving my arms about and trying to pry him off of my leg.

"Oh, my bad." He said, blinking like a confused puppy before smiling shyly and twiddling with his fingers in a nervous manner.

"Uh, m-my n-name is H-Hiro Rayuk...I-It's a pleasure to meet you!" He stuttered out, holding to a hand for me to shake and bowing his head.

I blinked and grinned in return, shaking his hand before cocking my head curiously.

"So, where do I sign up?"

"U-Uh, right here!" He answered back nervously, pulling out a clipboard and holding it out for me to sign.

I took this moment to fully analyze Hiro. He was tall, at least up to that one blue guy's shoulder, with wide and nervous orange eyes and soft, downy looking white hair that looked as if he had just rolled out of bed.

I reached over and signed my name onto the clipboard and Hiro blinked as if he couldn't exactly believe what was happening.

"My first member..." He breathed and I blinked.

"Hasn't anyone ever joined the Gardening club before? I mean, look at this place," I gestured to the lush green plants and various flowers, fruits, and vegetables growing along the greenhouse's vast expanse of land. "It's beautiful!"

"Well, sadly, not many agree with you... and most just don't care..." Hiro shrugged, rubbing his head nervously before looking as if he had just realized something.

"Oh! We need to get you a flower!" He exclaimed, rummaging through various drawers before pulling out a packet of seeds and tossing them at me.

I looked down at the label and blinked, "Narcissuses? Why do I need flowers?"

"It's a tradition I made up for anyone that joins the Gardening Club." Hiro smiled shyly before pointing to a pot with a beautifully blooming white rose. "That one's mine. It's the duty of every member of the Gardening club to take care of all the plants here, since some of them are used for festivals and such, that's why I'm still going. But, to be an official member, each person has to take care of their own flower!" He said, his voice filled with a passion that flowers were flying around him as a sparkly background appeared behind him.

...weird...

I blinked and shrugged, "Okay, but you know there's someone else coming too right?" I added, thinking of Naruto and Hiro looked at me shocked.

"Really? Another member?"

I nodded and he looked about ready to worship the ground I walked on.

"Oh, thank you! You've renewed my hopes that the Gardening club isn't useless after all!"

"Um...no problem?"

"What kind of person are they? I'll get their flower ready!" Hiro said excitedly, digging through drawers as I began to list off Naruto's personality.

"Hmm, he'd probably be a daisy-"

"HEY RYUU-CHAN! I'M HERE!" Naruto shouted happily, and I noticed Hiro stiffen and turn around to face Naruto, his eyes darkening.

"Hey Naruto, must you be so loud?" I whined, rubbing my ears when I noticed Hiro's fist begin to clench.

"Hiro? You okay dude?"

"I see...This is why you joined..." He breathed out silently, his eyes glistening with disappointment.

"What are you talking about?"

"I get it now, you can forget about joining, if it's because of _him_." He looked accusingly at Naruto, "Why don't you just go join his club? It'll make my life a lot easier..."

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously, cocking my head to the side and Hiro glared.

"Just leave!"

I blinked in shock at the sudden shout and Naruto looked confused, transferring from glaring at Hiro to looking at me worriedly. "Hey, Ryuu-chan? You okay? Let's just go." Naruto said stiffly, casting a 'what's your problem' look at Hiro before turning around and dragging me out with him.

"Man, what's that guy's problem?" Naruto questioned, looking genuinely confused and I shrugged, wondering why on earth Hiro had snapped like that myself.

I realized I still had something clutched in my hand and I blinked, looking down at the package of seeds I had still held onto.

And for some reason, I felt as if they held all the answers.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Oh, man, not again!" I groaned, running down the halls as fast as I could, my long hair whipping around behind me as I weaved in and out of other students to rush to my next destination.

Gym class.

Otherwise known as P.E. One of every student's worst nightmares.

Well, a little bit more like mine, but that was beside the point. Why I hate Gym you ask? Well, I'll let you find out for yourself.

Barreling through the doors, I put my hands on my knees and panted, already tired. I felt someone push me into a room and I looked up to see a grinning Sakura.

"That was close Ryuu-chan! You almost missed the bell." Sakura said, nodding her head and then walking over to her locker. "You should get changed now too, we only have three minutes."

I sighed and grudgingly opened up my own locker and changed quickly, opening the doors and heading outside to where Gai-sensei was directing us. I looked around, trying to spot any familiar faces. I already knew Sakura and Ino were in this class, as well as that one girl Hinata, I was able to catch a glimpse of Duck-butt looking hair and registered that Sasuke was here as well.

"HEY RYUU-CHAN!" A voice shouted from somewhere, and I spotted Naruto waving his hand around wildly somewhere from the back of the group and smiled.

It felt good to have some people I knew around.

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai-sensei shouted, causing wind to blow my hair away due to the force of his shouting, "WE WILL BE RUNNING THROUGH COURSES TO TEST YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS! BEGIN!"

I groaned and shook my head as we all began running laps around the track field, already beginning to get tired, I gave out huffs of air as students began to pass me one by one. Undaunted, I pushed forward and continued to go forward.

I finally felt as if I might be able to do this when...

"Ryuu Kyouki!" A familiar voice shouted and I groaned, realizing who it was.

I was forced to skid to a halt as three familiar figures did flips and twirls before landing before me, a spotlight coming form gosh knows where and shining down on them.

"Not you guys again..." I sighed, eyebrow twitching and Koro smirked flipping her hair and throwing her arm up.

"Girls! Formation!"

"Yuki Hanamo!"

"Momo Tsunawa!"

"And I, Koro Jyuuna! Together we make up... The Negi no Torio!"

I felt my eye twitch and I sighed, face palming. "The green onion trio?"

All three froze and once more, the familiar tumbleweed flew by before the three huddled up in a group once more.

"Momo! What is _wrong _with you? We tell you to get us a cool name and you give us another lame one!"

"It's not my fault, I swear! These names just look so cool!"

"Well, look up what they mean next time!"

"Hey, guys? Can I get through? I've kinda gotta finish the course..."

**Meanwhile...**

"GOOD JOB MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai shouted, grinning with his overly white teeth at the students who were looking up warily at him.

"YOU'VE ALL DONE-"

"KYYYAAAA! OUR SEMPAIS OUR GOING OUT ON THE FIELD!"

"IT'S THE AKATSUKI!"

"ITACHI-SEMPAI I LOVE YOU!"

"KYAAAA! LOOK AT HIDAN-SEMPAI GO!"

The vast majority of the girls (practically all of them) ran to a huddle to crowd around and watch their 'sempais' play out in the field, passing a soccer ball expertly between them.

The remaining boys of the group sniffed disdainfully at the crowd of girls and Gai frowned, clearly not at all understanding why the girls had gone on some sort of craze and turned around to look back at his remaining students.

"Right, well, since the girls obviously need to work off some of their youthful spirit, let's move on over to the pull up bars. Is everyone here?"

"Besides the girls that are fawning over the Akatsuki..." Neji started, rolling his eyes in an annoyed manner, "I don't think so-"

"WAIT SENSEI, RYUU-CHAN'S STILL ON THE TRACK FIELD!"

"Really?" Shikamaru asked, poking his head from where he lay in a sleeping posture, "Even Chouji already finished."

"Hey!"

"Is she still out there? What on earth is she doing?" Gai questioned turning around and squinting over to where he spotted the mass of gingery orange that was Ryuu Kyouki.

They all blinked at the sight of her being blocked by three girls doing a weird series of poses.

* * *

><p>I sweat dropped and quietly made a circle around them as they began to argue amongst themselves and then took off at a fast sprint, I may hate gym, but there was no way I was sticking around to hear what those three had to say.<p>

With a few more laps, I finished and plopped down on the floor, a relieved sigh puffing out of me as I took deep breathes.

"I...hate...gym!"

"Well, you're going to hate it even more." A lazy voice drawled and I looked up to see Shikamaru lying down on his neck, hands behind his head in a carefree manner as he regarded me coolly.

"What...do...you...mean?"

"You're late, everyone already moved away from the pull up bars, Gai told me to wait and make sure you did yours."

"Please tell me you're joking..."

...

"You're not joking." I stated, slamming my head against the ground and reluctantly puling myself up and staring at the pull up bars with dread.

"What's so bad about them? All you have to do is do a perfect set of three and you're done." Shikamaru yawned, looking at me curiously and I scowled.

"That may be the case, but it's not as easy as you think."

"Yes it is."

"Well no for me!" I shouted back, a tick mark appearing on my head as I gulped and put my hands on the bars.

* * *

><p>...<p>

To anyone else that was watching. Ryuu Kyouki was a purely comical sight.

The gingerette was struggling with much obviousness to pull herself above the bars, her arms trembling, sweat pouring down her face as her cheeks turned red due to the effort she was outing in this simple exercise.

It should be quite clear by now, that Ryuu Kyouki, is not a physically fit person. With a lithe and average figure, she sucked at all things sports and active related, barely passing with her freshman tests, she now had to face the hurdle of second-year P.E.

Oh, and she hated hurdles too.

Shikamaru watched, a sweat drop forming on his head as he noticed the girl struggle with great difficulty to simply lift herself above the bars. When she finally gave a little jump, she managed to lift her chin over the bars and she clung to the top as if it was a life preserver and she was drowning.

"I...did...it..." She panted, a grin on her face as she clung to the top bar and Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head.

"Congratulations, only two more to go."

"..."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Ryuu shouted, and yelped when she nearly slipped off the bars.

"Come on, it's not that hard." Shikamaru continued, yawning and watching the girl with a flicker of amusement in his orbs.

"Yes it is! I hate P.E! And anything that has to do with it!"

"All it is, is lifting yourself over a bar a few times, no biggie."

"If it's not that hard why don't you try it?" Ryuu snapped back and Shikamaru yawned.

"Too troublesome."

"You know, half of our grade is participation."

"You know, the other half is actually accomplishing the given task."

"Arse."

"Wimp."

"I AM CERTAINLY NOT A WIMP!" Ryuu shouted, a tick mark appearing on her head as she shook her fist at the boy.

But then soon gave a startled cry as she lost her grip and landed against the hard black top.

"I hate P.E."

Shikamaru merely yawned.

* * *

><p>Hidan smirked, basking in the attention all the underclassmen were giving them. He lived for the glory of I all, being known as one of the best- one of the most elite- was something he strove for.<p>

So with a smirk, (that quickly sent half the fan girls fainting) he strode over to Kakazu, who was intently counting money, and not at all participating in their assigned sport.

Though it didn't matter much in all honesty, since they could easily get their good grades through other means.

Hidan moved, about to walk away from his crowd when he noticed something.

A flash of bright orangey ginger caught his eye, and turning around, he spotted a girl lying down on the grass not to far away, over on the second-year area, where she laid, breathing heavily and talking to a spiky haired second-year.

Hidan's eyes narrowed, and his smirk twitched downwards.

Usually, it was the entire girl population that came to great him, save for the few that he didn't care much about that were too busy being infatuated with some other loser, every other girl or female gender would be there, heck, even a few _guys _would be there to fawn over him.

He pondered this for a moment. Usually, he wouldn't give such people under him the time of day, he was way above them after all, but for some reason, noticing a single girl not fawning over him disturbed him, maybe she just hadn't seen him yet, yeah, that as it.

He waited and sure enough, her head turned his way and he smirked, but then frowned, her head had turned his way, and then turned back to the spiky haired guy before her and Hidan felt a trickle of irritation.

He pulled off his already sweaty P.E shirt, and exposed his well toned chest and hardened abs. The fan girls all screamed louder and fainted, most due to blood loss at the sheer amazingness of his presence, and at the heaven given gift before them.

Kakazu had noticed this and was taking pictures, most likely to sell off later on.

He saw the ginger's head turn once more to see what was causing all the noise, and this time for sure, he knew she would join his group of admirers and all would be right.

And she merely turned her head around, and away from him once more.

Shocked and angered mixed in one, Hidan began to make his way over to the second-year, without a doubt, to make sure that she was there, admiring him.

* * *

><p>Ryuu, eyes alight with determination, gripped the bars once more and began to lift herself up. Her arms began to tremble, but this time, she found it much easier to lift herself over the bar.<p>

Now all she had to do was lift herself down and back up again without falling.

Great.

As Ryuu continued to struggle, she was unaware that a figure was fast approaching, though Shikamaru, with his more heightened senses due to his monster-ness, looked up, and his eyes narrowed at the senior fast approaching them. And the troublemaker out of all of them no less.

"Tch, how troublesome..." He muttered quietly and Ryuu looked up and spotted the other figure coming up to them.

Leaping down from the bars, she stood beside Shikamaru and watched, as the silver haired male approached and stopped a few feet in front of them.

Silence.

"Well?" the silver haired male asked impatiently and Ryuu blinked doing a once over at the half naked male.

Wait...

"Who are you?" Ryuu asked bluntly, eyes wide with curiosity and Hidan scowled.

"You don't know who I am? Man, what a loser." Hidan sneered and Ryuu frowned, not liking this man.

"I'm here to ask why the hell you're not over there; worshipping the ground I walk on."

"Hah?"

Hidan smirked, walking up closer and getting a bit to close for Ryuu's liking.

"Or maybe..." He whispered, a husky tone entering his voice as his hand trailed up her waist and brought her closer. "You need a little convincing..."

There were three things that you need to know about Ryuu.

One; is that she was a very innocent person, and by that, it's meant that she doesn't have a clue of certain 'things' due to being sheltered by her father most of her life.

Second; is that Ryuu is a very dense person, she can't pick up hints, to the most obvious of intentions, less they be a danger or threat to her.

And lastly, Ryuu is an honest person. So honest in fact, that she tends to be a bit blunt with her statements.

It took Ryuu a few moments to register what exactly was going on. This man had come out of nowhere, pulled her a bit too close to himself and was ginning down with a expression she described as creepy.

And then it hit her.

White hair... half naked... close contact.

Ryuu's eyes widened and she put her hands on his chest- which remained shirtless might I add.

Hidan smirked, obviously pleased that the girl had finally fallen-

"PEDOPHILE!" Ryuu shouted, brining her leg up and delivering a thorough kick to Hidan's 'manly bits'.

Hidan's face contorted with pain and he collapsed to the floor. Shikamaru stared, wide eyed and shocked at what had just happened and Momo, Yuki, and Koro came rushing over, noticing their beloved collapsed on the floor.

"What did you do to Hidan-sempai!" Momo shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Ryuu who blinked.

"Sempai? He's in school? I thought he was a pedophile that got on campus!"

"THAT IS SO NOT IT!" The three girls shouted and Koro and Momo stepped forward, odd smirks on their faces and they laughed.

"We have something that will ruin you for life Ryuu Kyouki! We have discovered something..."

Ryuu stared at the two people in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"We know your secret."

Ryuu paled, did these two actually know? There was no way! Had she given herself away? Could it be? What were they-

"We know you suck at P.E!" Koro shouted accusingly and silence ensued over the group.

"Hah?" Ryuu asked, and Koro flipped her hair, a bright smirk on her face.

"We know that you suck in P.E! Therefore, we know how to exploit you so that you're known as a loser all over the school!"

"It's not much of a secret that she fails at physical fitness." Shikamaru drawled out, and the three girls looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"_Grrrawwwww..._"

The group froze.

...

* * *

><p>I blinked.<p>

"What the heck was that?"

"_GRAAWWW!_" A gurgling noise shouted, and I looked up to see a giant green blob leaping down from the tree branch above and headed at a deadly speed towards Koro.

"Watch out!" I cried, pushing her away as suddenly the world went black.

"Some call the nurse quick! It's everywhere!" Yuki shouted, watching is shock and horror as the green glob collided with a _splat _to the floor and splattered its green glob pieces everywhere.

I opened my eyes and saw that the branch had fallen dangerously close to me and Koro- whom was blushing madly at the sight of our savior.

"S-Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad that you came to rescue me!" Koro cried, hearts in her eyes and she shoved me away and looked up adoringly to Sasuke who merely 'hn'ed and looked away.

Tch, showoff.

I collided backwards with a chest and looked up to see Shikamaru looking rather annoyed at the whole ordeal and I rolled my eyes, watching with shock as the green blob began to reform itself together and looked at me.

"What are you?" I asked, eyes wide with shock and it let out a throaty gurgle before disappearing into the earth.

...That's just creepy.

"Oh, Ryuu." Sasuke started, looking at me boredly, "You still have to finish your pull-ups."

It is official.

I hate P.E

* * *

><p><strong>Preview...<strong>

_She gulped, her back hitting the wall and she cursed, eyes scouring the surrounding area for any possible escape route. _

_The male before her smirked, eyes glinting dangerously as he leaned forward._

_..._

"_What are you talking about?" She asked, eyes narrowing as the male smirked._

"_You know exactly what I mean, its way to obvious for you not to notice. You're-"_

_..._

"_Haven't you been paying attention?" She hissed, "There's an obvious reason as to why all the students are noticing you! It's because-"_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, is this my longest chapter so far? Man, I've been typing this for ages! XD Thank you all for being so patient with me and continuing to review, even with my late updates, YOU ALL ROCK!<strong>

**All I ask is that you review! :D**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT! **


End file.
